A Brave New World
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The power-hungry, malicious magician Hex uncovers a spell that channels the power of the Crystal Gems into him. With his newly gained powers Hex becomes capable of casting a curse so vast that sends everyone into oblivion while granting him to keep his. Together, the Powerpuff Girls and Steven must join forces to break the curse and save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins, oddly enough not in Megaville, but in a place called Beach City. Lying on the sand were four figures together, one who appeared more human than the other three and he was a male while they were all female, and they were known as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl... And Steven! They were a special team known as the Crystal Gems.

"What does that cloud remind you of?" Steven grinned at his friends.

"A cloud." Garnet simply stated.

"Clouds are just vapor," Pearl spoke up logically. "They don't shape anything, but random forms of gas."

"Aww, Pearl, don't be so earth-bound! It's not good for you," Steven told her. "Let your imagination go wild! Just name whatever they remind you of!"

"Um... Why are we doing this again?" Pearl asked like it was pointless.

"It was Steven's turn to choose a common leisure activity." Garnet remarked.

"I'm enjoying it!" Amethyst smiled. "Although I feel hungry."

"Me too!" Steven smiled back. "Who's up for some bits?"

* * *

And so, the two went off to Beach Citywalk Fries.

"Bits! Bits! Bits! Bits! Bits!" Steven and Amethyst chanted as they pounded the counter eagerly and hungrily.

Luckily, they got what they wanted and decided to get back to the house they came from.

"I just love the bits," Steven smiled. "They taste like heavenly manna straight from the gods."

"Whatever." Amethyst shrugged from that.

"Speaking of gods..." A male voice said before out came a deathly and scary figure at the two. "As soon as I possess all of the powers of the Gems, that shall be me."

"Wow! We quickly got into the plot." Steven said as Amethyst narrowed her eyes bravely.

"I don't have time for petty games," The man glared. "For I have a world to rule!"

"Steven, get to the others quickly." Amethyst commanded as she pushed the boy out of the way and came to see this dark figure.

Steven nodded and soon ran away, though looked back in concern for his friend. Amethyst soon brought out her whip and lashed it out. However, the strange man soon caught it like he saw it coming.

"I did not expect that." Amethyst muttered weakly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Garnet! Pearl!" Steven called and panted as he rushed over to the other two. "Amethyst is in trouble!"

"She's always in trouble," Pearl remarked. "In fact, she is trouble."

"You should take a step to the right." Garnet told Pearl.

"Wha...?" Pearl blinked, only for Amethyst to be thrown and crashed that way suddenly.

"The Crystal Gems..." The dark figure greeted as he appeared in the beach house. "At last, we meet."

"Steven, take cover!" Garnet told the boy as she and Pearl got ready.

"Ouch..." Amethyst grunted once she hit the floor.

"Now I'm mad." Pearl glared at the figure.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all soon got ready to fight this being.

"Hand over your gems and I'll go easy on you." The figure demanded.

"If you want our gems, come and get 'em!" Amethyst retorted. She then turned into a ball and whooshed over to him.

The man who was named Hex soon took out his staff before whacking her away like a golf club against a ball, sending Amethyst flying high in the air and hitting the ceiling. Garnet and Pearl looked concerned, but glared towards Hex as they were going to make him pay for that. Pearl took out a sword and began to fight Hex's staff with it until he soon grabbed onto the gemstone on her forehead which was her namesake, making her look suddenly unwell. Garnet then got ready with her fists before Hex shot her away with a wall of fire.

"I thought that this wouldn't be so easy." Hex smirked as he collected Pearl's gemstone.

"Garnet!" Amethyst cried out as she ran towards the fallen Gem.

"Don't mind me!" Garnet told her. "Just help Pearl!"

The two soon gasped as Hex took Pearl's gemstone out which made her fade away from existence.

"NOOO!" Steven cried out.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Amethyst snapped.

Hex soon shot blasts at Amethyst and she curled up into a ball to avoid them. She then jumped out and lashed out her whip only for Hex to step on the ropes.

"EAT THIS!" Amethyst glared as she pulled on the ropes, but...

KABOOM! The from the explosion, Hex took a hold of the energy that morphed around as he took it in a ball shape and slammed it down which caused a large shockwave around the beach. Garnet soon appeared right behind Hex and tried to strike him, but he was protected by some sort of shield.

"A force-field..." Garnet realized as she tried to hit Hex, but couldn't.

"I don't have time for this," Hex said as he made her slam into the wall by force. "There's a world out there that needs my guidance," he then came over Amethyst who was lying in the middle of the ground in agony.

"Ah... You're giving up... I see..." Amethyst said weakly before Hex soon used his staff again and took her gemstone away next and she was now wasted away.

"NO!" Steven cried out.

"This is not working," Garnet reported. "We need a plan."

"GARNET!" Steven panicked as she was the only Gem left.

"Steven, stay there! This is the only way!" Garnet told him before she looked over as she was going to be Hex's next victim. "You are our only hope..." she then put away her brass knuckles to surrender as she felt she had no choice.

Hex soon raised himself up right behind her and split her in half as she was a Fusion Gem. And with that, Garnet split in half and soon both of her gemstones, Ruby and Sapphire, spilled out, much to Steven's horror. Hex brought out a book as he now had the gems he needed and saved them in the book for his own selfish gain, leaving Steven all alone.

"Soon, Hex will rule and darkness will fall." Hex proclaimed before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Steven was just devastated and aghast from what just happened and also felt very sad to see his friends gone. "He... He defeated them..." he sulked quietly. "He took them away..."

Suddenly, a flyer hit Steven in the face to give him a possible solution. There was an event for something called the 3rd Annual Megaville Acme Comic-Con with special guests known as the Powerpuff Girls. He looked thoughtful of what to do next and soon went to visit this Comic-Con place via Warp Pad.

* * *

Steven soon appeared in the middle of Megaville, very far from home as he found himself outdoors where many other people were, hoping to have a good time. Some people were even dressed like the Powerpuff Girls in a cosplay fashion.

"Excuse me!" Steven called as he broke through the crowd to talk with someone. "Do you know where the Powerpuff Girls are?"

Two boys known as Earl and Jonny 2x4 gave him strange looks before the question was answered.

"They'll be on stage any minute now." Earl told the new boy.

"Sorry! Coming through... Sorry!" Steven called out as he came through even bigger crowds of people who looked eager to be here.

Hex also seemed to be in the crowd as there was a crowd gathered around the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for is here! Please welcome my best buds: The Powerpuff Girls!" Robin the Boy Wonder, dressed as Blossom, announced from the stage.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup soon began to fly down on the stage as that was their cue. They then landed on the stage which caused the crowd to go wild.

"Transportio Magicae Intervectum..." Hex recited to himself from within the cheering crowd.

"Excuse me! Let me through!" Steven cried out as this crowd felt impossible. "I have to talk to them! Oh, no..." he then panicked once he saw Steven.

"Divinae Et Opportum!" Hex then concluded from his spellbook.

There was soon a huge energy blast from Hex which made a giant portal appear which startled the crowd slightly.

"Best Con Ever!" Uncle Grandpa cheered.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked in concern.

"Get him!" Buttercup glared once she saw Hex.

"Your reign is over, Powerpuff Girls!" Hex grinned darkly. "Hex... Is... **_ALL_**!"

The gemstones came out from the magic as the portal got bigger and more stronger. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Steven had a hard time fighting it as it looked as though they were being sucked in! Can you say here we go again? The four all cried out as they were being sent away from the Comic-Con and straight into a brave new world, traveling many ways away, far from home.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls soon woke up in another realm. Something was very wrong and different. The girls appeared to have noses, ears, and even... Fingers! They were also dressed differently from what they looked like before which was shocking for them all once they saw where they had ended up.

"What happened to you girls?!" Bubbles gasped at her sisters.

"What happened to us?" Buttercup retorted. "Look at yourself, Bubbles!"

"Me...? This is..." Bubbles muttered as she took a look at herself. "What's going on?"

Blossom looked around before she looked at her reflection in a car window which startled her then. "This is something very serious, girls," she then told her sisters as they checked themselves out. "Look around! Not just us, but the whole world around us has changed! Just a blink ago, we were at the Con and now..."

"What are we gonna do now?" Bubbles wondered.

"What we always do," Buttercup suggested as she pounded her fist into her hand. "Find the one who did this and kick the stuff out of their butt!"

"Good plan, Buttercup," Blossom replied. "I just haven't the faintest clue of where to start."

"What about the guy who jumped right at us before 'this' happened?" Buttercup suggested.

"Maybe... He sure knows something..." Blossom said thoughtfully. "But where is he anyway?"

"I think he's there!" Bubbles pointed out a tree that had a paper on it as a possible clue. "Could this be for us?"

"A letter?" Blossom wondered.

"Weird." Buttercup remarked.

The girls then took a look at the letter as it seemed to be for them.

**_Dear Powerpuff Girls,_**

**_I know you have a lot of questions now. I can answer some of them. Come and meet me at my place. Follow the map on the back of the letter._**

**_Love, a friend_**

"Can we trust this letter?" Buttercup asked.

"You have a better idea?" Blossom deadpanned.

"Let's just get this over with." Buttercup quipped.

"Let's fly!" Blossom then proclaimed.

The girls all looked ready to fly, but they seemed to be stuck on the ground as this was the real world.

"...Is it just me or are we still on the ground?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"Our powers... They're gone!" Blossom gasped.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Buttercup groused.

"Then, I guess we better walk," Blossom said before checking the map on the back of the letter. "That way!" she then pointed out.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls began to walk which proved to be a lot slower to them than flying, especially in their original forms.

"We must go that way, over the bridge." Blossom then told her sisters as they kept on walking.

The walked along the bridge before they soon seemed to end up in the park. Buttercup soon gave up after a while and stayed frozen in place.

"Aren't you coming, Buttercup?" Bubbles called.

"Hmm... What's the point?" Buttercup scoffed.

"I beg your pardon?" Blossom gave her a look.

"We keep on saving the day, but why can't the day be saved just for once by someone else?" Buttercup complained. "Why do we have to do it every time?"

"Because we know the truth, we know this is not normal," Blossom explained. "We are the heroes we were born to be and evil will always try to defeat good."

"This doesn't seem evil!" Buttercup defended.

"Evil is always easier... Tempting... Promising... Good is hard," Blossom replied. "Good requires loyalty, self-sacrifice, and love," she then smiled as she took Bubbles's hand. "This is what we stand for. Together. What we see here, around us, is not good and we're gonna fix it."

"This is us. This is what we do," Bubbles added as she took Buttercup's hand. "We cannot change that."

"Yeah... I wish I could..." Buttercup softly groaned.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup soon joined hands as they followed Blossom who had the map to tell them where to go. They made it into the outskirts of town and after about nearly half an hour of walking around, they found someplace. Blossom found the map as this seemed to be the right place, so they came forward to the residence. They soon came inside and looked around before they came in the kitchen as they found a chubby boy with curly black hair, eating a bowl of cereal by himself.

"Hi, Blossom. Hi, Bubbles. Hi, Buttercup," The boy greeted casually as he walked by them before he did a double-take which made him drop the bowl before he rushed back towards the girls. "You're here! You really are here!" he then beamed as he hugged Blossom.

Bad move. Buttercup then grabbed him and forced him to the floor in aggression and protection. "Don't touch my sister!"

"You've misunderstood the situation," The boy grunted from the brute force. "I am a good guy."

"Let him speak, Buttercup." Blossom patiently told her tomboy sister as she sensed trust in this boy.

Buttercup then let go with a low growl under her breath.

"You know what happened to us?" Bubbles asked softly.

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me... Also, _I_ brought you here." The boy replied.

"**WHAT?!**" The girls yelped from that.

"Yes... But I actually saved you..." The boy tried to explain. "My name is Steven and this is how it all started. Ya know, I'm apart of a superhero team: The Crystal Gems."

The girls just stared blankly from that.

"I guess you haven't heard of them," Steven said bashfully. "Long story short: they are kind of a group of alien, sentient gems. Well... Not like that and not at all, but... Anyway, an evil magician named Hex appeared a while ago and he started to collect them. He captured them and harvested their energy and created this world!" he then tried to explain, but they just stared at him. "But... No one remembers... No one knows... And now you..."

The girls blinked in silence a bit.

"I've lost track of the story." Bubbles spoke up.

"Why should we trust you?" Blossom asked.

"I ain't buyin' it." Buttercup scoffed.

"Well, actually, I'm a Crystal Gem too." Steven said before he lifted up his shirt to show his Rose Quartz gem on his belly.

"Aww... Beautiful~" Bubbles cooed.

"Gross!" Buttercup grimaced.

"Do you know how we can undo this?" Blossom asked Steven.

"Actually, I do have a theory!" Steven smiled wistfully as he took out a drawing board. "Here, I'm gonna need this! It's better if I show it to you!" he then took out some paper and drawings to show to the Powerpuff Girls. "The Gems are connected to each other on a subatomic level, the Gems are from our original realm, like us! We carry the remembrance of our realm. If we can channel this, I know, I could use it to trace the Gems to here! Then I could collect them and use them to go back to our realm where we belong. So, how do you like it?" he then asked them.

"He's gone crazy," Buttercup smirked at her sisters. "Let's leave while we still can."

"Excellent drawings, Steven!" Bubbles applauded cheerfully.

"So far, it's the only explanation we have." Blossom defended to Buttercup.

"I trust him," Bubbles smiled. "He seems honest."

"For you, who doesn't?" Buttercup retorted.

"What do we got to lose?" Blossom shrugged. "Give him a chance."

"All right, but don't blame me when he steals our kidneys." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Steven, we're in!" Blossom then smiled. "How can we help?"

Steven was crossing his fingers, hoping that the girls would help him before he realized that they had accepted. "Really? Okay, but may sound crazy, but... You have to touch me." he then said.

"Keep on dreamin', Curly!" Buttercup glared as she shook her fist.

"No, no, no! My Gem!" Steven told them sheepishly. "Touch my Gem!"

"Ooookay?" Blossom blinked before Steven lifted up his shirt so that she could touch the gem.

Bubbles then came beside Steven and also touched it. Steven then looked over at Buttercup hopefully as it was now her turn.

"Aww, fine!" Buttercup groaned as she soon came over and took her turn.

As the girls each touched Steven's gem, they all got shocked a bit by the energy and magic of the gemstone. There was then suddenly a shot of pink lightning that came from Steven's gem.

Blossom groaned as she woke up on a couch and looked around. "Did it work, Steven?" she then asked softly.

"I can't believe it, it worked..." Steven said in amazement. "After all these years, I can finally go back home!"

"_Years_?!" Bubbles gasped from that.

"How long have you been here?" Blossom asked out fo shock.

Steven let out a shallow sigh. "Seven years... I've been spending all this time trying to find a way home," he then told the girls, much to their shock. "I came earlier in a different bubble. That was enough for this time distortion."

Blossom grabbed his shoulder with a small smile. "We'll help you," she then told him which made him look so happy. "I promise. Now lead us."

"Uh-oh! Oh, yeah! Right away!" Steven beamed before he pointed at a map that was behind him. "The energy that blasted out revealed the locations of the Gems here. Hopefully, it's not just random dots," he then said. "Anyway, we collect the Gems, free them, and then we probably go home... I sure hope so though."

"Is it me, or are there too many 'ifs' in his plan?" Buttercup snorted.

"All right!" Blossom soon agreed with Steven as she marked places on the map. "Buttercup, you go here, Bubbles, you go there, Steven's here, and this is mine. Rendevous?" she then asked Steven.

"Here! In the middle of the city!" Steven replied.

"Girls, let's stop this Wayward Wizard!" Blossom then proclaimed to her sisters.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Someone had felt what was going on somehow. 'Something has happened with the Gems...' he thought to himself as he was shown to be in a chair and appeared to be large and in charge. "Ms. Bellum, please cancel my appointments for today. I have some unfinished business I have to take care of."

Downstairs, the person soon came downstairs and summoned a familiar-looking staff which proved that he wasn't who he appeared to be, but was a certain antagonist. "These Gems were responding to something..."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Steven and the Powerpuff Girls were all in their separate positions. Steven was at the Park Avenue Tower, Blossom was near the Cathedral, Bubbles was at the Lakeview Apartment Towers, and Buttercup was at the Cedar Square Condos.

"We're in position, Steven," Blossom said through a walkie-talkie. "Where are the Gems?"

* * *

Steven didn't answer for a minute.

"...Steven?" Blossom asked.

"Um..." Steven paused before he slapped his forehead. "C'mon, Steven, think! Think!" he then sighed to himself. "Mom, I could use some help now."

"Steven...?" Blossom asked as it was quiet which concerned her.

"I was so close... And yet, I'm so far..." Steven sighed to himself before his eyes widened and turned a bright pink color. He soon saw rose-colored vision which led him somewhere which seemed to be a sign from above. "Wow... I didn't know I could do that!" he then smiled to himself before he knew what he had to do now. "The roof... Thanks, Mom!"

Suddenly, Steven took off to the building and rushed up the steps and made it to the door to the roof and opened it up. When he got there, he found a familiar blue gem and decided to get it with a bubble right away.

"I finally found you, Sapphire!" Steven smiled as he picked up the missing gemstone. "The vision..." he said before he took out his walkie-talkie. "Girls, find the tallest point next to you. The gems are hidden up there."

* * *

Blossom nodded before she turned her head as she heard a very loud tolling sound. She then saw that it was the clock tower right behind her. "Probably a good place to start." she concluded to herself.

Bubbles soon looked up in concern of the building beside her. "That's tall..." she said to herself.

Buttercup looked up to her building and groaned slightly. "I bet the elevator is out of order too."

* * *

In the meantime, the disguised Hex was soon getting himself ready for what he had to do. "Magicae Inventa!" he then proclaimed. "Show me who was here!"

A green magical blast came out with the realistic Powerpuff Girls.

"Hmm... Who are you?" Hex asked as he didn't recognize them before he did something else to make the image more clear. "Revelatio!"

Suddenly, the girls were shown in their "Toon forms".

"Crap! You can't be here!" Hex growled once he saw who was in this realm with him. "Stop them, my servants! Protect the Gems!" he then called out as he tossed out a few spheres to summon his minions.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Cathedral...**_

Blossom soon finally made it to the top and panted a bit once she came to a stop since she couldn't fly. "Huh... I should really do more cardio!" she said with an exhausted pant before she looked around. "Now, if I were a Gem, where would I be?" she then asked herself. "Gotcha!" she smirked once she found a red gemstone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another roof, a rock hand seemed to be coming out as Bubbles simply walked up the steps without seeing the hand. "Hey... Hi, Blossom!" The blonde girl waved at the Cathedral from where she stood, even if her sister wouldn't see or hear her.

The rock hands continued to come out around her legs.

"The Gem!" Bubbles gasped once she saw a white gemstone and soon ran over to get it, only to trip and fall from the rock hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup was on her own and she then found the purple gemstone very easily. "Piece of cake." she then smirked as she picked up the missing gemstone.

"Before you take it," A familiar, evil voice said which made Buttercup turn around to see who it was. "Let me tell you something."

"Hex, I presume?" Buttercup greeted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Everything is going so smoothly," Steven smiled to himself before he looked curious. "...Which kinda makes me suspicious."

As he said that though, there was a rock monster right behind him.

Blossom smiled as she held the red gemstone in her hands before something was coming right behind her, though she felt unfazed. "I see you..." she told the monster before she soon punched at it, but she winced with how bold and strong it was and she was weak in this realm.

The rock monster soon still kept going after Blossom as she had the Ruby. Blossom then took that time to run away as she had no other option. Soon though, the rock monster grabbed her, much to her dismay. Then she had an idea against this monster menace. Her feet soon touched the pillars of the wall and she flung herself free before she lunged out freely and grabbed the Ruby before the monster could get it. She then shoved the rock monster against the wall before she ran off with the Ruby again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles was in the middle of the floor on the roof as her rock monster still came after her. She then flipped herself around and kicked the monster in the face. The monster was still on the attack though as it wanted the Pearl.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you've got." Bubbles narrowed her eyes as she stood up on her feet and got ready to fight back.

The rock monster roared at her and the two began to fight each other for Pearl. Eventually, Bubbles gained some strength for herself as she began to punch and kick against the rock monster which seemed to be able to shatter it. I guess you could say that Bubbles was hardcore now. The rock monster soon fell in the middle of the floor in sudden defeat, and from the joy and laughter of the Powerpuff Girls no less.

"Not so tough now." Bubbles smirked before she smiled as she took the Pearl in victory.

* * *

In the meantime, Steven did whatever he could to face his rock monster, but it didn't seem to be as easy as it was for Blossom and Bubbles. The rock monster seemed to be better than the human hybrid though as he was soon knocked on the ground mercilessly.

"Look! A distraction!" Steven soon called out and pointed.

The rock monster looked over, falling for the diversion right then. Steven then took that time to run off before the rock monster looked right back. Steven ran through the door of the 10th floor and shut it, but the rock monster kept coming after him.

Steven then slammed the door shut once he saw the rock monster and looked nervous as it was still right behind him. "I wasn't expecting that!" he said before he ran down the stairs with the gemstone he had found of Sapphire.

* * *

At the Cathedral Square, Blossom was still running as the rock monster continued to chase her. The leader Powerpuff Girl looked all around before she saw an unoccupied car and ran toward it, sliding on the hood of the car with Ruby in tow and came into the car in the driver's seat. She then started it and began to drive before crashing and hitting the rock monster that jumped out right in front of her.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Bubbles walked off happily as she carried Pearl, but soon yelped as the headless rock monster came back for her. She then went running, but she threw out Pearl to save the Gem as she was suddenly sacrificed with the rock monster behind her and grabbing her. Bubbles yelped as she was whisked off the ground, but she soon grabbed the rock monster and began to fling him right off of her to shatter it some more to make it leave her and Pearl alone.

* * *

Bubbles was suddenly right behind the rock monster before it slashed at her leg, making her yelp out of pain. The rock monster then grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up in the air before suddenly... Its arm was cut right off, which made it then scream. Bubbles fell to the ground with the severed arm before Blossom came to the rescue with a kendo stick as she had cut off the monster's arm to save her endangered sister. Blossom then used one last shot at the rock monster which seemed to make it disappear in thin-air with the power of self-defense and sisterhood. Blossom then held out her hand to help Bubbles up off of the ground.

"How did you get here?" Bubbles smiled once she saw Blossom.

"I thought you might need a hand," Blossom smiled back. "Come on! Get in the car."

"I have so many questions now," Bubbles replied. "Where did you get a car? And since when can you drive?"

"Get in if you don't want to walk." Blossom said as she went to the driver's seat of the car.

* * *

While that was going on, Steven was walking off with Sapphire before he yelled out and suddenly fell in the middle of the ground. He then looked behind him to see the cause of that as he normally wasn't so clumsy. A rock monster was soon right behind him and tried to attack him, but luckily Steven had his shield and used it to protect himself as it sliced off the rock monster's arms and it began to crumble and turn to dust.

"Yeah! You better crumble!" Steven called out.

* * *

In the meantime, Buttercup glared as she still had something to take care of other than retrieving Amethyst. "I may not have my powers, but I know Martial Arts." she then threatened as she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight; I don't have my powers either," Hex defended as he held up his hands. "I just want to talk."

"Yeah?" Buttercup asked. "What about?"

"Why do you want to perish this world?" Hex replied. "You're here for, like, half a day and already decided that this place was bad, but why? Just because you were told that way? Because they already told you that I was a villain?" he then started to ask her. "Well, in my point-of-view, you are the villain. I gave up my powers for this land to be created, take a look!" he then told her as they looked out from the rooftop. "Who can't give up their powers? Who's trying to bring back the old world? I admit, this world is different, but is that a bad thing? In this world, there are no such thing as superpowers, thus means, no need for superheroes or villains."

Buttercup merely listened in silence as she had a lot to think about right now.

"I'm not saying this place is a utopia, but much better than it used to be," Hex continued. "Of course, bad things happen and there is injustice, but in a scale that we're used to. Here, you don't have to make impossible choices. You can live your own life," he then said as he and Buttercup shared a look. "There is no destiny here. You can be free."

"And what about my friends and family?" Buttercup asked from that as they shared eye contact.

"They are here too," Hex clarified. "They just don't remember the bad things. I have liberated them from the bad memories they had," he then added as Buttercup bowed her head from the tempting offer. "I can do the same to you if you want."

Buttercup just kept silent.

"I know how you feel now," Hex said to her. "Who to trust? Is this worth it? I say it is. People don't always know what's best for them. Look at them," he then gestured to the innocent citizens down below. "They are happy. Do you want to take that from them? Why not join them? You deserve that too. This is a brave new world! Take a moment to think about who's the bad guy here."

Buttercup looked over as Hex soon walked away while she stopped to think. "You're not stopping me?" she then asked him.

"Why would I?" Hex replied as he walked off. "I let you choose."

Buttercup was still silent and thoughtful. She had to admit he had good points and she did feel this way before. What was she to do though? Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as her phone went off. "Hello?"

**_"Buttercup, this is Bubbles!"_ **The voice on the other line cried out.**_ "Monsters are attacking us!"_**

"Yeah... I've beaten it already..." Buttercup replied softly as she glanced over at Amethyst's gemstone. "I'll be at the park in 10 minutes..." she said before hanging up as she tried to contemplate. 'Well, Buttercup, what are you gonna do?' she then thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven soon rushed over to the meeting point which was Pokey Oaks Park. "Girls! I'm here!" he soon called out as he lifted Sapphire above his head. "I've got her!"

Suddenly, an electrical force grabbed onto the bubble that kept Sapphire which worried Steven.

"Thank you..." Hex said as he was responsible for that and soon took Sapphire away from Steven.

"No..." Steven whispered lowly.

Hex then took Sapphire for himself, overpowering Steven of course once he had the blue gemstone in place. Steven soon decided it was time for round two against Hex as he took Sapphire right back. Hex tried to shoot at Steven, but luckily the boy brought out his shield to defend himself. Hex then looked at Steven, not recognizing him at first.

"You've taken my family once..." Steven panted firmly.

"..._You're_ the boy." Hex realized.

"I'm not letting you do that again," Steven then glared at the villain. "Because I'm a Crystal Gem too!"

"Well then, I have one last gem to collect, haven't I?" Hex smiled evilly as he brought out his staff and soon stamped it in the middle of the ground to reveal his true form. He then charged up enough power and soon shot right at Steven, knocking him off balance and dropping Sapphire instantly.

Steven grunted as that struck him instantly and he fell in the middle of the ground. Once he was out, Hex took that time to retrieve Sapphire. He soon freed the blue gemstone from its protective bubble and he started to gain power for himself.

"This is definitely not good." Steven groaned in defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom was driving as fast as she could with Bubbles in tow.

"We're almost there!" Blossom told her sister. "Hold on!"

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom soon pulled on the gear shift and the car screeched even faster down the road. Luckily there were no other cars. "Wow! First time without a crash." she then smiled at her passenger.

"That's reassuring." Bubbles muttered.

* * *

They soon got out of the car as they ended up in the park, though it seemed to be just the two of them.

"We're the first ones?" Bubbles wondered.

"I don't think so." Blossom replied.

The two Powerpuff Girls soon looked over to see Hex was battling up against Steven who seemed to be losing immensely.

"Come on, Steven!" Steven told himself. "Create a shield!"

The bubble sheild started, only for it to dissipate before it could become whole.

"Come and face me, boy!" Hex challenged. "There's no point in hiding!"

"We've gotta help Steven!" Bubbles gasped.

"And distract Hex somehow." Blossom remarked.

Hex glared and growled at Steven until an apple was suddenly thrown at him.

"Seriously?" Blossom deadpanned at Bubbles.

"I was improvising." Bubbles shrugged in defense.

Hex soon turned around and glared right at the two Powerpuff Girls.

"Well, it worked," Blossom then told Bubbles before she dashed off a bit. "Keep him busy!"

"Don't leave me alone!" Bubbles cried out.

Hex soon held out his hand and began to control Bubbles once she was alone and more vulnerable. He then grabbed his hand around her throat and lifted her up off of the ground. "Foolish girl! You shouldn't have come here!" he then told her darkly. "Where are the gems?" he demanded.

Bubbles looked from him as Hex looked deathly serious as she looked deathly worried.

"Steven!" Blossom called out as she went to help out the fallen boy before she was suddenly struck next from Hex's evil.

"Blossom!" Steven gasped from that. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

"The car..." Hex growled as he dropped Bubbles and now had an idea of where the other gems were.

Bubbles suddenly fell onto the nearest tree. Hex then used his magic and suddenly, Bubbles was tied up to the tree trunk with some ropes.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Steven asked as he checked on the fallen girl.

"The gems... In the car..." Blossom grunted weakly.

Steven soon looked over to see that Hex had already figured that out and soon came into the car. "Oh... That's bad..." he then said worriedly.

Hex soon picked up Ruby and Pearl and soon became more powerful with the two other gemstones.

Steven peeked out fearfully. "Yep, we're in trouble." he then told Blossom.

"I'm open for any solution." Blossom replied.

Hex smirked as he had two more gems and still Amethyst and Steven's Rose Quartz gem to go.

"There's one thing we can try," Steven said nervously as he held out his hand for Blossom as he knew a possible idea to help out. "Will you dance with me?"

Blossom gave him a look, but decided that was the best that they had. Hex soon cast a hazardous spell over to the fort they hid behind and it suddenly exploded on impact. Blossom and Steven soon held hands with each other and they began to perform what was known as a Fusion Dance. After a while, a magical blast surged through the two and they soon began to glow together as something new was about to happen. Bubbles and Hex looked surprised as a new form came out with Steven's black hair and Blossom's feminine figure with Steven's shirt and Blossom's overshirt with a heart-shaped belt with the rose quartz gem inside of it. This form from now on would be known as Blooming Diamond.

* * *

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"We fused." Steven told her.

"Very well... If that's how you wanna play it..." Hex remarked as he got himself ready with a whip.

"This is... Somehow odd, I guess..." Blooming Diamond said bashfully before a kendo stick soon came out. "Watch out!"

Hex soon tossed out a weapon as he firmly looked at them.

"Our turn~" Blooming Diamond smirked before her eyes suddenly glowed as laser eyes shined in her eyes and shot right at Hex, knocking him right off of his feet. "Yay! Our powers are back!" she then cheered from that possibility.

Unfortunately, Hex shot right back at them from the ground.

"I have to be more alert," Blooming Diamond groaned as she hit the ground. "Sorry, my bad!"

"Enough of this foolishness," Hex replied. "Give me your gem!" His staff soon began to light up on fire.

"Try and get it!" Blooming Diamond retorted before shooting ice powers back at him which seemed to be based on Blossom's ice breath.

It was fire vs ice as Hex stood up with his flames and Blooming Diamond knelt with her contrasting ice. Hex growled viciously while Blooming Diamond did her best to stay brave. A blade was soon shown as Blooming Diamond grew wide-eyed before suddenly, Steven's shield came out to contrast with the blade, shattering it a bit. Hex soon magicked up a fireball and shot it right at Blooming Diamond's shield in a comeback.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes soon passed as Buttercup was jogging into the park. She then saw what was going on which was very interesting. "Huh?"

Hex and Blooming Diamond were still going at it.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried out from the tree.

Hex looked over to see the remaining Powerpuff Girl.

"Buttercup?!" Blooming Diamond gasped.

"He's beating us!" Bubbles told Buttercup, who began to untie her from the tree.

Hex soon glared and decided to get at Buttercup next. Suddenly, Blooming Diamond was shot down for not paying attention to the fight. And at that, suddenly, Steven and Blossom became separate entities in an instant.

"Look what they've made me too!" Hex glared sharply as he pointed while Bubbles and Buttercup looked in horror. "I had to use my powers to protect this world!"

"He had powers all along!" Blossom defended.

"He's lying!" Steven added.

"I am the only one who can give you what you desire!" Hex grinned sadistically and hopefully at Buttercup. "Just give me your gem!"

Buttercup looked over and she was in deep thought yet again. It was time for her to decide. "I'm not giving you the gem." she then finally said.

Hex gave her a firm and silent look at that.

"If you want it, take it from me!" Buttercup challenged.

"...Fair enough," Hex soon replied as he used his magic and swiped Amethyst away from Buttercup's pocket and grasped the purple gemstone in delight. "So easy."

Blossom and Steven looked horrified as Hex took the gemstone to add to his collection as he gained more power, much to his greedy delight.

"**I FEEL THE POWER!**" Hex laughed wickedly. He then looked at Steven as he was the only one left. "**GIVE ME YOUR GEM!**"

"Oh, dear..." Steven frowned as a rope tied over his ankle and began to drag him towards Hex's power. "**NOOOO!**"

Blossom soon took Steven's hand and tried to keep him from being dragged away into grave danger.

"Pathetic!" Hex scoffed before he soon shot at Blossom which made her jump back, away from Steven. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm really gonna enjoy this." he then grinned wickedly at the hybrid boy.

"What have I done...? I thought... We could forget..." Buttercup looked very distressed and put her hands to her face in dismay. "I was so selfish!"

"It's okay..." Bubbles said which made her look over. "This is not selfishness, you just wanted an average life. Sometimes, we all want to forget. There are bad memories, but all apart of me, are some good ones," she then smiled at her sister. "Every memory formed me to the person I am today, Buttercup. Without the bad ones, we wouldn't be able to talk," she then took her hands as they knelt in the grass together. "A person is nothing more than just a bunch of memories and I wouldn't give them away. Not even one."

Buttercup gave a small smile back as Bubbles did have a point. Blossom soon came up right behind Buttercup which made the tomboy drop her head.

"I can feel your delusion," Buttercup sulked. "I know I screwed up big time, I just wanted a better world, for everyone. I thought that this would be the right choice."

"You've just proven me that I was wrong about you," Blossom softly told her before they both smiled at each other. "One day, you might make a great leader."

Steven was shown to be lying in the middle of the ground in agony, thanks to Hex.

"But first, we have to save the world before bedtime!" Blossom then proclaimed.

Hex laughed wickedly as he began to drain the life out of Steven through his gemstone.

"I have an idea." Buttercup told her sisters.

Bubbles and Blossom both looked happy from that.

* * *

"Hey, Hex!" Blossom soon called out as she smirked at him bravely. "You've made a serious mistake."

"Haha! Like what?" Hex laughed from that.

"I'd like to know that too." Steven piped up.

"Honestly, I don't care about what your plan is," Blossom soon told Hex. "You are making the same mistake that every bad guy does: Hurting the people that I care about."

"She cares for me." Steven whispered happily.

"**SHUT UP!**" Hex snapped at him.

"So if you're determined to become a villain, then I have to be the one who stops the villain." Blossom kept her smirk.

Hex felt confused at first before suddenly, Buttercup ambushed him. Buttercup soon began to fight and brawl against Hex. Bubbles then found a magical book and began to stomp down on it once she took a hold of it and whammed it down onto the ground.

Blossom then zipped over and came to help her fallen, new friend. "Come on, Steven!" she then said as she helped him off of the ground.

Buttercup grinned as she soon pinned Hex down. Unfortunately for her though, Hex's eyes soon glowed. Buttercup moved Hex around before he smirked at her and he soon shot fire eyes right at her and soon got free and used his power to bring his book back to him and away from Bubbles. Bubbles felt both worried and confused from that.

Hex soon also got his staff back as he opened his book to cast a new spell. "Verborum Effusio!" he then chanted.

Steven and the girls soon gasped as some new magic came out.

Hex soon morphed into a bigger and scarier shape as he had his book back, along with the power of the Crystal Gems. "I was honestly sparing your life, but..." he began to tell Buttercup as he stood on top of her since she had betrayed him before he yelled out, causing more magic to come out as he created a vortex.

The wind blew stronger as the vortex soon came out. However, Bubbles took the book back and opened it to protect everyone from the almighty power. It was soon time for the ultimate showdown. Unfortunately for Hex, he wouldn't be able to enjoy the victory for much longer as Blossom helped Bubbles.

Buttercup soon grabbed Hex as she took a hold of the gemstones away from him. "Bon voyage!" she then told him.

Hex then yelled out as he was soon being sucked in through his own vortex and faced the worst defeat. "**NOOOOOOO!**" he was then turned into a spiritual form and was soon forced into his own book before it was slammed shut.

* * *

"Did we win?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

Blossom smiled with a nod as they were safe with the forbidden book.

"This is gonna be sore tomorrow." Buttercup groaned as she was still in the middle of the ground.

"Hex is... Gone?" Steven asked.

"He's trapped inside of his own book." Blossom replied as she held the book.

"And what about the Gems?" Steven then asked. "Are they gone too?"

"Luckily no," Buttercup said as she got up and gave Steven Hex's collar of power which had the gemstones linked onto it to give the villain all of his power. "Steven, they belong to you."

Steven smiled as he took the collar. However, there was soon a new magical beam of light as they were all surrounded by some pink smoke.

"Something's happening..." Steven whispered.

"I hope that you were right." Buttercup told Steven about what he said earlier.

"I hope that too," Steven nodded. "See you soon."

Suddenly, there was a bright light from the gemstones and they were all instantly engulfed inside of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the cartoon world, Steven and the Powerpuff Girls were suddenly back and in their normal forms again.

"We're back to normal!" Buttercup smiled with Blossom.

"I liked my nails." Bubbles pouted as she looked at her nubs.

Steven smiled as he held onto Hex's collar. However, the gemstones soon glowed and the girls gasped as something amazing was about to happen. It also turned out that Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl weren't the only Gems who were wrongfully taken by Hex.

"Guys!" Steven beamed as he hugged his family. "You're back!"

"I knew you could do it." Garnet smiled at Steven.

"Meet the Powerpuff Girls," Steven smiled back as he introduced his new friends. "They helped me."

Buttercup gave a friendly smirk.

"Hello!" Blossom smiled.

"Hi!" Bubbles added.

"Hey, wait," Steven then said to Garnet. "What did you mean you knew I could do it?"

"Future Vision," Garnet reminded. "I knew the only way to win was to lose before."

"So, you had me go through all of this stuff and you knew it all along?" Steven asked.

"I had hope in you, Steven," Garnet smiled warmly. "I knew you'd do the right choices with the right people."

"The pleasure was ours, Steven." Blossom added.

"Group hug!" Steven beamed as he hugged the three happily.

The girls laughed and smiled back from the group hug.

"Come on, Steven," Garnet told the boy as she stood with Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis. "Let's go home."

"Bye, girls!" Steven called out as he went to leave with the Crystal Gems.

"Bye, Steven!" The Powerpuff Girls called back.

"Thank you for your help, Powerpuff Girls," Garnet soon added. "And my deepest condolences for your loss."

"I beg your pardon?" Blossom asked out of confusion while Bubbles and Buttercup looked just as perplexed.

"What did she mean?" Bubbles wondered in concern.

"I don't know..." Blossom replied thoughtfully.

"I don't care," Buttercup glared. "Let's go home."

Blossom glared thoughtfully as she watched the Crystal Gems leave the scene.

"Blossom, are you coming?" Bubbles soon called out.

* * *

"Were you saying something to them?" Steven asked Garnet as they went back home.

"Not important, Steven." Garnet replied.

"You should've seen me!" Steven then beamed about his big adventure. "I was like bang! And Ka-Pow! to Hex, and he was like Whoosh! But then I used my shield! And... And... And..."

* * *

A few days later at the former volcano lair of Mojo Jojo, Blossom was shown to be sitting there until she had some company.

"Hi, Blossom!"

"Hi, Steven," Blossom smiled at her newest friend. "Thanks for coming; I was just thinking..." she then took out a familiar looking book that was locked with chains. "Maybe we could get rid of this thing together?"

Steven looked thoughtful before he soon agreed. "Okay!"

Blossom and Steven both took a hold of the book and soon tossed it into the volcano to never be seen again. Goodbye, magic book. To be deep down and forgotten.

"Now he will never return." Steven smiled, referring to Hex of course.

"I think you might be right." Blossom smiled back.

* * *

Or was this the end? The book continued to fly down into the lava. Somehow, it was able to survive. It soon ended a swirling vortex of terror. It even went 98,000 feet deep below underground and came out through a hole. Soon, the book was shown to be in the snow and a crowned figure came toward the book, looking puzzled of what tales it could lead to in this adventurous world the Powerpuff Girls lived in.

The End


End file.
